Demonic Ritual
The Demonic Ritual is a process where Yandere-chan can summon various demons. In order to start the ritual, the player must obtain a ritual knife located on the Occult Club altar, inside of the skull. Killing a student with it and then putting it back in the altar will transport Yandere-chan to a dark void known as the Demon Realm, where three figures stand in an arc. The player can commune with each of them. They will repeat the same dialogue when spoken to again. If the player tries to run away from the figures, they can run for a short distance inside the void before being stopped by an invisible barrier. The player's HUD does not appear while the player is in the void. Time will also not pass until the player leaves. There is a white portal behind the player, at which they can return to the Occult Club at any time. Lust Demon :Main Article: Lust Demon The Lust Demon floats at the right side of the circle of light. She has a soft and flirty voice with magenta text. She has a monochrome color scheme with black eyes. She has long black hair. Her body is barely covered by lacy clothing and grey jewels covering her nipples. She has small black bat wings coming out of the side of her head and a black devil-like tail with a grey heart-shaped tip. Ver22-21-16Succubus.png|The Lust Demon. Ritual_Succubus_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_5.png|Last page of text. Pain Demon :Main Article: Pain Demon The Pain Demon stands between the other two demons, directly in front of the player when they enter the area. He resembles a bald humanoid with pale skin. His eyes are black with his jaw stretched widely. His arms are small stubs and his legs are crouching down. He speaks in a scratchy voice with shaking white text. 2-21-16HiThere.png|The Pain Demon. Ritual_Armless_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_5.png|Last page of text. Flame Demon :Main Article: Flame Demon The Flame stands at the left side of the circle of light. He is a humanoid wearing Male Uniform 2. His head and hands are covered in white flame, with his hands stretching outwards. He speaks in a slow, deep voice with red text. Ver22-21-16Fiend-0.png|The Flame Demon. Ritual_Flames_Text_1v2.png|First page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_2v2.png|Second page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_3v2.png|Third page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_4v2.png|Fourth page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_5v2.png|Last page of the new text. The Pain Demon's Ritual Only the Pain Demon will activate an Easter Egg at this time. Talking with him first is not required as the player can activate the ritual at any time. In the future, Lust Demon and Flame Demon will activate Easter Eggs, too. To activate the easter egg, Yandere-chan must first join the Occult Club, kill five NPCs with the ritual knife, dismember the dead NPCs, and then drop their arms inside of the ring of candles in the Occult Clubroom. The screen will then go black, with shaking white words that say, "...revenge...at last..." After that, ten bloody, white hands will rise from the ground around Yandere-chan, as she loses her pupils and starts to levitate. The hands will stay in a circle around Yandere-chan, and she will be able to fly in any direction. Any NPC other than Senpai, Genka Kunahito, Rival-chan, the delinquents, the placeholder club leaders, and the placeholder nurse that comes into contact with the hands will immediately be dismembered, giving a strangled cry of pain. Bugs *When Titan Mode is activated and a student gets dismembered by the hands, their body parts will return to their normal size, but their hair will retain their large size. Trivia *The ritual was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Build. *In the past, pulling out the phone in the dark void to take pictures would result in a blurry screen. Taking photos showed the area behind Yandere-chan as seen from the ground, as if she had dropped her phone before they were taken. If the player tried to enter Cinematic Camera Mode, the camera would go halfway through the floor, preventing it from being used. In the second version of the February 21st, 2016 Build, the player could not use their phone in the void at all. As of the March 2nd, 2016 Build, the camera functions as normal. *There used to be a debug command, D, that would spawn many severed arms inside the Occult Room. Pressing it twice would activate the Pain's ritual. It has been removed as of the second version of the February 21st, 2016 Build. *The player cannot travel to the void once they have activated the Pain Demon's ritual. If they have the knife, the option to insert it into the skull will not appear. *If a student or teacher notices a corpse while Yandere-chan is teleporting to the void, their suspicion markers and voices can still be seen. If Yandere-chan teleports before the teacher apprehends her, the teacher will run in a circle in front of the altar. When they get back, the teacher will immediately pin the player down. *YandereDev claims that the build that the Demonic Ritual was included in was a completely normal and average, mundane build, hinting that there was something darker beneath the surface.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/21/february-21st-the-totally-normal-update/ *The Pain Demon and the white hands are a reference to Dead Hand from [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time].http://druelbozo.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Dead-hands-592310945 *The Pain Demon was the last demon to get voiced lines, the first being The Lust Demon and the second being The Flame Demon. Gallery 2-21-16NeedAHand-NoThanks-IHaveAnArmfulAlready-That'sHandy.png|February 21st, 2016. Pressing the D Button several times. Has now been removed. HandyHand.png|A close up of the "dead hands". SatanicGameOver.jpeg|A Game Over after performing the ritual. Capture.JPG|First appearance of the ritual. Ritual_Group_Blur.png|The blurry camera. February 21st, 2016. Ritual_Photo.png|A photo taken while facing The Lust Demon. February 21st, 2016. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Occult (Club) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Unkillable